Ai
by Kainichi
Summary: Random GaaLee, LeeGaa whatever you wanna call it


**Title:** Ai

**Rating:** M

**Pairing(s):**Lee/Gaa, yes, that's the right order

**START**

Rock Lee giggled as the warm tongue lapped at his neck. He pushed against his lover's shoulders, making him pout cutely. "Gaa-chan, wait until we get home." Lee ordered and picked up the bags of groceries the redhead had made him drop.

Gaara sighed and picked up his own bags. It wasn't his fault Lee looked so good.

They arrived Gaara's house a few minutes later. Lee had been given two weeks off back at Konoha and chose to use the time to visit his boyfriend. Gaara, upon Lee's arrival, had also given himself two weeks off.

Lee began to put things away. "Oi, Gaara, I can't believe you didn't have any food. No wonder you're so scrawny."

"You're one to talk." Gaara said as he wrapped his arms around Lee's waist. "And Temari usually brings me food at my office." He kissed Lee's bare neck, grateful that he wasn't wearing his normal spandex jumpsuit. "Mm." he slipped a hand beneath his shirt.

"Ah, Gaa-chan!" Lee squirmed. "I've got to put stuff away."

"It can wait." He turned the taller boy around and kissed him wantonly.

Sighing, Lee kissed back, draping his arms around Gaara's neck. "You're too short." He commented. Kissing Gaara too long always gave him a pain in his neck.

Gaara growled. "You're too tall." He grabbed Lee's hand. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Lee shook his head. "Nope." After poking Gaara in the nose he went back to putting the stuff away. "What do you want for dinner, Gaa-chan? I'll make whatever you want."

"I want you." Gaara grumbled, crossing his arms.

After a few minutes when Lee got no other reply he grinned. "Curry it is then!" he quickly began to make his favorite meal. "Hope you like it spicy, Gaa-chan."

Soon the table was set and dinner was served. Lee folded his hands in his lap and watched Gaara start to eat. He smiled nervously. "So…how is it?"

Gaara swallowed. "Delicious. Thank you, Lee-san."

Lee grinned. "Good." He started on his own curry. He ate slowly to savor the taste, enjoying the spiciness.

Gaara stood, picking up his plate. He stood there for a few minutes until Lee was done before going to the kitchen and washing their dishes. He felt hands placed gently on his hips, pulling him back against a firm body. "Lee, I thought you wanted to get work done first."

Lee nuzzled Gaara's neck. "Oi, don't be silly. We've had dinner, don't you want desert?"

Gaara smirked at his bad pickup line. He set down the dishes and dried his hands on a towel. "Very well, we can have 'desert' then."

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed, scooping Gaara up, making the younger boy squeak in surprise. He kissed the 'Ai' tattoo on his forehead. He started carrying him up the stairs. "You're so light, Gaa-chan."

Gaara frowned. "Put me down, Lee."

"Nope." He walked into Gaara's open bedroom, kicking the door shut. "I'm in charge this time."

Gaara's eyes widened as he was set on the bed. Did that mean Lee was going to— his thoughts were cut off by a pair of lips on his. He felt Lee's tongue run across his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was granted. He groaned. Their tongues met in battle.

They were locked in a battle for dominance, one Gaara wasn't sure he wanted to win. Lee went to work undressing him. He kissed and sucked at every new piece of flesh that was revealed to him. Gaara took in a sharp breath as Lee took one pointed stub into his mouth.

Lee pulled back, pausing his movements. "C'mon, Gaa-chan," he leaned by Gaara's ear, "touch me."

Gaara swallowed thickly, not used to Lee giving orders in bed. He slipped his hands under Lee's shirt. He lifted his head to press his lip against Lee's throat. He bit down accidentally when Lee's hand slipped beneath his waist and grabbed him. Quickly he started to kiss the abused spot.

"You like this, don't you?" Lee asked seductively, moving his hand slowly. "Do you want more, my Gaa-chan?" When Gaara nodded Lee pushed three fingers into his mouth. "Suck."

Gaara obeyed, sucking them happily. As soon as they were thoroughly coated in saliva he released them. He waited while one was inserted into him, squirming at the strange feeling. When the second was added in tensed from the unexpected pain. He gripped the sheets and just told himself that Lee had to deal with it every time he topped. Then Lee hit something that made him see stars. He moaned loudly, pushing himself down onto the fingers.

Lee chuckled, grinning in that cute way of his. "Found it." He slipped another finger in and finished stretching him. "Are you ready, Gaa-chan?"

"B-be gentle." Gaara whispered, looking innocent. He was nervous, no doubt about that.

Lee nodded. "Of course." He pulled down his pants. "Do you have any…?"

Gaara shot him a look that said 'duh' and pointed to the bedside table. "Top drawer."

Lee reached over and grabbed a bottle. A 'click' was heard as he popped the top off. A fruity smell filled their noses. Lee grinned. "And people say _I've_ got gay taste." He laughed at the glare Gaara shot him and kissed his nose. He spread some lubricant on his member and positioned himself. "This is going to hurt." He warned.

I know." Gaara said, biting his lip while he waited for the pain.

Figuring being fast was the best way; Lee thrust himself into Gaara completely. He froze when the boy tensed, trying to ignore the pleasure flowing through him. Was this how Gaara felt every time they'd done it before?

Gaara growled and thrust his hips down, ignoring the sharp pain it caused. "Move!" he ordered.

"But Gaara, you have to adjust fi—"

"Move!"

Afraid of angering Gaara, Lee started to move, slow at first but soon picking up speed. Pleasure flowed through He reached down and stroked Gaara, trying to meet his thrusts. Slowly the pain faded away only to be replaced by immense pleasure whenever Lee would hit that special spot inside him. Loud moans escaped Gaara's throat as he drew ever closer. He pulled Lee down into a steamy kiss. A few thrusts more and Gaara came all over Lee's hand and stomach, his moan captured by Lee's mouth.

Lee pulled away from the kiss. He caressed Gaara's cheek while continuing to thrust in and out of him. "You're beautiful." He said before releasing inside him. Both were panting now. Lee pulled out and fell beside Gaara. "Was…was I good?" he asked.

"Fucking…great." Gaara panted. He rolled over, wincing in the pain it caused. He snuggled into Lee's chest. Sleep started to overtake him. "We need to do that again sometime. Definitely."

Lee grinned, happy to have pleased his lover. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his tattoo again. "I love you, Gaa-chan." but he was already asleep. That was okay. They both knew how they felt.

**Fin**

Kainichi: Yosh! Ish done! My first yaoi story in awhile. bows Hope you all like it.

Gaara: (sand gathering around) holds up hand to do sand coffin You shall pay.

Rock Lee: flies through the air and tackles Gaara NOOOOOOO!!! Gaara-san, you mustn't harm the poor youthful writer!

Gaara: holds up hand to do sand coffin again

Rock Lee: Run, Kainichi-sama!

Kainichi: Ahh! flees


End file.
